banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bottles
Bottles is a shortsighted mole who teaches Banjo and Kazooie abilities throughout the Banjo-Kazooie series. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie In ''Banjo-Kazooie, Bottles was Tooty's closest friend and the only eyewitness to her kidnapping by the wicked witch Gruntilda. He taught Banjo and Kazooie various moves throughout the game and even aided them in the final battle with Grunty. He would frequently bicker with Kazooie and her nature. ''Banjo-Tooie In ''Banjo-Tooie, Bottles and his friends are playing cards and he is victim to Kazooie's constant cheating. When Mumbo Jumbo warns of Grunty's return, Bottles refuses to evacuate because he thinks Mumbo is lying. Unfortunately, Bottles is killed by the witch's spell that destroys Banjo's House. He waits, as a ghost by his body in front of Banjo's House until the bear and bird can resurrect him. His brother, Jamjars, acts as the duo's move tutor in this game. Bottles is revived at the end and goes home to his family, where his dinner awaits. In the game, it is revealed that the names of his wife and children are Mrs. Bottles, Speccy and Goggles. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts In ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, it is said that his family has left him due to the trauma of his resurrection, so he has become a tour guide in Showdown Town. The resilient mole now serves as Showdown Town's tourist information officer. He claims that it is the most stressful thing he has dealt with... well, since his death and subsequent resurrection. He also appears in Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 720, Banjoland, and Jiggoseum. Bottles' Nicknames Throughout Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, Bottles was given many nicknames by Kazooie. This is a list of those nicknames. Some of the names from Banjo-Kazooie would end up being assigned to Bottles' various family members in Banjo-Tooie. *Geeky *Worm Breath *Beetle Breath *Squinty *Bogeyes *Root Muncher *Short Stuff *Bottle Boy *Goggle Boy *Goggle Eyes *Jam Jars *Goggles *Specky *Soil Brain *Ghosty Boy (Banjo-Tooie) *Yo Mama Trivia *In the opening scene of Banjo-Kazooie, Bottles speaks to Tooty as if they have known each other for some time, but she refers to him as "Mr. Mole," seemingly implying they are unfamiliar, though it could also simply be a formality. It is also strange, if Bottles had already known Tooty, that he should have to introduce himself to Banjo and Kazooie at the beginning of the game, apparently never having met them before despite having a molehill right outside their house. * In the Beta Banjo-Kazooie, Bottles had black goggles. *In Banjo-Tooie, Rare had planned to make a multiplayer mode called Bottles' Revenge in which the spirit of Bottles would become devilish and stalk Banjo and Kazooie, possessing nearby enemies and allowing a second player to control them. Although this was scrapped for unknown reasons, it remains in the game and can be played by use of a Gameshark or emulator. * One of the nicknames Bottles had in Banjo-Kazooie is the name of his brother, Jamjars. * One of the other nicknames that Bottles had is Specky, which is close to Speccy, his son's name. * Ironically, given how he is treated in the main series, Bottles has the best on-paper vehicle stats in Banjo Pilot. *In Banjoland, in Nuts & Bolts, the back of Bottles's clip board appears to be a picture of himself in his orange jacket. *In Nuts and Bolts, Bottles will take his glasses off revealing his beady eyes. Despite them not being on his face, the eyes on his glasses still move for an unknown reason. *Bottles' seems to sometimes be unable to tell the difference between some objects. This is indicated by how he put a real Jinjo in an exhibit with five models of Jinjos in Banjoland. this Jinjo is involved in a Jinjo mission to take him to the entrance, stating how he got mistaken for an exhibit. Gallery See also: Bottles/gallery Names in Other Languages de:Bottles Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall